Talk:Alsius Quests
when does the quests from 1.08 come? i really need that :p : A wiki is built by its community so the answer is "when someone gets the motivation and the time to add them." :) If you feel strongly about seeing an updated Alsius quest list, consider helping out by adding the new quests yourself! -- Zergling565 17:15, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Spacing for Quest Tables Since Oasis skin implements the side bar(WikiaRail is their term for it), the width for WikiaArticle has been dropped to 680 px. This turns out to be a huge problem for the quest tables. Despite trying several ways to distribute the columns, it seems certain names or locations keep overflowing. Losing 300 px means that all of the columns just won't fit. I see two solutions to this problem. We can drop a few unnecessary columns from the table. I would problem drop the Items Columns since it seems less important than the XP or Gold reward. Dropping Items would approximately equal the amount of pixels lost to the WikiaRail. Other solution would be to completely lose the WikiaRail. It's possible with some css in MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Personally I find it completely useless, but unfortunately we're not allowed to modify the layout of Oasis because they want wikis to look "consistent" Still possible to put it in individual user's css file, I wonder if we could automatically insert that, though it might not apply for users not logged in. Any other ideas or thoughts? --Erica (talk) 01:59, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :We can do a couple things: :1.) Imo, the quest table doesn't need to list the reward or the mobs to kill. The thing most people look for is simply who gives a quest and where. They click the quest for additional details. This saves us the columns and fixes the problem. :2.) In response to the above suggestion, the quest table could also be significantly cut down into a smaller table or list, and javascript could be implemented that shows the reader further quest information when hovering the mouse over a quest link. This method compresses the quest table. :3.) WikiaRail can be disabled. I'm pretty sure it is possible to add modifications to the theme layout and place them in the Wikia css. :Generally, I think this is a good opportunity to redo the quest list layout. :100PercentRatedR 07:36, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::About 3) Looking at their ToS http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use#User_Conduct we're not allowed to change the UI.(Forum thread on that too if you want to follow it http://community.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:ToS_Clarification:_Skin_Editing&t=20101210133438) Indeed the css would be trivial. .WikiaArticle { width: 980px !important; left: -320px !important; z-index: 0 !important; } .WikiaRail section { display:none !important; } ::Which would bring the spacing back up to 980 px. ::That part of the ToS kinda confuses me, since how are we allowed to change anything without changing the UI. But anyways, I'll try dropping the Item column for now. I actually like the Mobs To Kill since if people grab the quests with similar mobs, it makes it a lot more efficient. Depending on if enough space is removed with Item, that may or may not be necessary. ::--Erica (talk) 14:07, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Played around with the widths of the columns. The table is no longer cut off for me, but the WikiaWideTableWrapper is still being generated since it has more than 3 columns... Quickly glanced over Ignis Quests and Syrtis Quests, let me know if you find any problems :::--Erica (talk) 14:38, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Looks alright now. Nice work. 100PercentRatedR 16:55, December 10, 2010 (UTC)